Winds of time
by moonlight whisperer
Summary: An oracle hybrid foresaw there deaths over 500 years ago. She morned for them everyday and swore she'd never let any supernatural creature be harmed again. In the midst of dealing with a psychotic vampire and juiced up hunters. Two return to her one of which has evil intentions which one is she to believe. Can she change her own future before its to late itasakusasu
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rather enjoying writing lately but I needed to work on two at a time or I will get burnt out with juat writing One!**

 **I apologize in advanced for any mistake, I write this entirely on my phone.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Three wolves were running at fast as they could through the woods. It had been three days since they had been caught off guard by a group of hunters while bathing, Fugaku was pushing to get as much distance between the hunters and them, he knew they were far enough way that they should be able to stop soon .

Fugaku in his wolf form was about 7 1/2ft long with giant claws the could easier shred a bear, his fur was a dark gray color, his eyes were a dark cherry red. He let out a low growl as the pain got worse.

His dark obsidian eyes gazed over to Itachi. He had lost a lot of blood from the deep gash across his stomach that had finally healed enough to stop bleeding, his fur,a mix of brown and Gray, a combination of his mother and father, was matted, like his father he had the dark cherry red eyes in his wolf form.

He was only 10 years old but in his wolf form he was already 5ft long, his claws were sharper than Fugakus, but not as long. He felt intense pain but refused to collapse he had his 5 year old brother at home who he couldn't disappoint.

Mikoto worried about Fugaku and Itachi kept looking back, she had been the lucky one. Minimal damage, only had a scratch on her arm, Fugaku had a bullet lodge in between his lungs, one in his arm and two in his hind legs, the bullets were made out of silver which made it impossible to heal unless removed, and they needed to be removed soon.

though they would never die of natural deaths they can be killed and silver was poison. Mikoto had a light brown fur she was only about 6 feet long in her wolf form, her eyes were a bright red, and her claws were actually pretty small for a wolf.

Itachi slowed down, picking his nose in the air to find smell for danger, when he found known the three uchihas slowed to a stop for a quick rest. They couldn't stay for long, Fugakus blood may be poisoned and he wasn't allowing himself to die on everyone. Not yet.

As they started to relaxed a little, Itachi suddenly felt two presences, He started growling as they came closer, He got back up in order to protect his mother and father from whatever was coming there. His father was in no condition to fight and his mother's energy was pretty spent at this point. So was his but he wouldn't go down with out a fight.

Itachi's eyes went wide when a small tuff of pink hair on a little girl emerge from the bushes, her eyes were red from crying, she had blood running down her arm, she had ran right into him falling on her butt. She was young maybe three years old. He looked down at her still growling, she was cowering in fear as she wrapped her tiny arms around his leg, crying harder, she spoke.

"peez help me….He kill my fam u ly"

Itachi tried to shake her off his paw, and push her away. He had no time for a little human problems. If who ever killed her family was a hunter his would be next he couldn't allow it to happen. She sobbed and clung to him harder.

Itachi paused, this new scent coming at him was undead, vampire. Not all vampires were bad but this specific one had a dark and dangerous aura around him. He pushed the pinkette behind him and growled harder and louder at the creature nearing them.

A man with dark black hair, a snack like tongue, and fangs gleaming with bright red blood, off of his latest victim had appeared before them. He was angry, the little girl had more strength than either of her parents, she had slammed her fist into his stomach, winding him and ran away.

His eyes peered over to the growling wolf she was behind. He frowned realizing he now had to deal with a whole different kind of ball game. All's he wanted was the little girl for her powers and strength

"now now sssakura you wouldn't want your little wolf friendsss to be hurt now would you? Come with me little girl and there won't be anymore blood ssshed"

He held his twisted grin as he watched the pink haired child hesitate but before she could comply with his demand the other two wolves sprung in between the snake man Itachi and the pink haired child. Snapping there jaws, growling at him to back off. He sighed.

"I'll find you again ssssweet child." And with those parting creepy words he disappeared. Leaving the scared girl alone with the three wolves.

Mikoto went up to the poor child with a heart broken look in her eyes. She was so young and now alone because of a vampire. It was evil creatures like that man that gave them all a bad rep. The girl had tears in her eyes as she held on to Itachis back paw and laid her head on to mikitos.

"t-t-tank you"

Fugaku inspected the girl, she clearly wasn't human, her scent said so, but she wasn't a creature he exactly new either. He was startled when the little girl looked up at him with piercing emerald green eyes, she looked at his body and saw his wounds.

"ouchies?"

He shook his head slightly and the girl named Sakura brought her attention to him. She let go of itachi to let him turn around and wrapped left right arm around his left front leg and out stretched her hand towards

Fugaku who intern took a step back when her hand started glowing a seafoam green. Bewildered the wolves were as the bullets began slipping from his body to the forest floor. His wounds closed at an impeccably fast rate even for a werewolf. He knew she had done that but was unsure how.

Mikoto watched with delight as the little girl with incredible abilities saved her husband from being poisoned by the bullets. Everyone could feel the warmth wrapped in her amazing ability.

Itachi had a new found liking to the pink haired girl and licked her face twice. Whoever she was, whatever she was, he would be damned if anything ever hurt this poor sweet girl again. He vowed to protect her.

The pink haired girl giggled at Itachi licking her face, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"all bedder?"

Fugaku let out a happy yip. She held no prejudice towards them unlike most. They after all were uchiha and few to none liked them. They are a powerful pack it would take an army to take out the whole clan.

"I seepy take me to aunty tsuna, peez, north west edge if woods?"

Itachi brought his head down allowing her to climb and lay down on his back. She curled into a ball almost like a cat, he thought, he didn't realize how small and light weight she was until she was already up there. He looked at his parents are Sakura fell asleep on him, and started waking to the north west edge of the forest.

He just couldn't leave her out there not with that freak looking for her. He hoped his parents agreed, the edge of the forest was only maybe an 8 hour walk away from them, as long as she was safe he would get her there. He listened for any objective howls at him but he heard none of the sort and kept going.

He walked carefully to keep the interesting little girl asleep. She was whimpering in her sleep, mumbling about her mom and dad. It pulled at his heart.

She was just a little girl, this wasn't fair. His mother walked closer to him, and nuzzled her head into sakuras for comfort, she stiffened for a moment and then relaxed once more , no longer whimpering.

Mikotos eyes were soft and sad, she couldn't imagine what this girl was going through and everything in her body just wanted to take her home with them. She could be part of their pack, but Itachi was following her request.

Fugaku was upset with the fact that creature was still out there. He was evil as the come. He knew it wouldn't be right to desert this girl, not after she healed him so he kept silent, looking out for other danger as they walked further into the woods.

It seemed like forever before they found the little cabin at the edge of the woods. Itachi laid sakura carefully on his mother's back as he changed back into his human form. His parents taught him movie to morph without destroying his clothes so that was a plus.

He had long black hair , small creases near his eyes, his black shirt had a giant tear in It near his stomach from where he was cut. And he wore light gray shorts. He picked up Sakura holding her to him like she was the most fragile thing he had every seen.

Mikoto and Fugaku also changed into their human forms. Mikoto was wearing a dark blue kimono with the uchiha symbol of the back. She had beautiful long blue black hair that was just about her butt. Fugaku wore a dark blue shirt with the uchiha symbol on both his arms, he had a set of gray pants on.. His eyes looked cold but were actually filled with worry.

"otou-sama I would like to see this little one again. Her abilities are intriguing"

"hai, I believe we will see her again Itachi

"Well I hope so Fugaku! I want grandbabies with those eyes of hers!"

If Itachi was drinking something, he would have choked on it right then! His mother was insane, that was his on conclusion. He and his father stayed silent not wanting to anger the female uchiha.

They reached the door and knocked. There was no answer. They knocked once, twice, three times and no one came to the door of the cabin. It looked really small on the outside, it was a typical cherry wood log cabin. They could only hope their new found friend would be happy.

"lets just go in, she's gonna get sick." Itachi calmly stated while staring at the girl tucked into his chest. He gently moved a hand to the door and pushed it open.

When the three uchihas walked inside they were shocked to see they were inside a mansion. This place was huge and beautiful all at once. A Chandler that was three times the size of Fugaku in his wolf form hung above their heads.

The mansion had bay windows, many pictures had hung on the walls, they stood on a dark red carpet staring at the giant stare case, a blonde haired busty woman, who had a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead stood before them adorning a frown.

"well hello uchiha family what do I owe the uninvited drop in." She glared at the three wolves, she hadn't been a big fan, her eyes suddenly stopped at her pink haired niece who seemed to have used to much energy curled up into an uchihas chest.

"the little girl was attacked…by a vampire, everyone's dead…she asked us to bring her here" Itachi replied, worried his pink haired companion would never be allowed to see him again. He knew this woman, her name was tsunade senju, the uchiha had been unkind to her in the past and that's why she held distrust towards them.

Tsunades eyes widened, then turned sad as she stared at her niece, her arms out stretched for Itachi to place the little girl in her arms. Itachi reluctantly gave her to tsunade but not before hugging her a little tighter for a moment.

"my lady tsunade, we believe that whoever was after her, wants her amazing healing abilities" Mikito bowed her head as a sign of respect.

Tsunade sighed, she knew it was more than that after all, they were the same.

"let me go put her down in a bed I'll be right back"

"I hope the little miss will be okay here" Mikoto said sadly. She feared for her.

"I'm sure she will be fine dear, lady tsunade is a powerful woman." Fugaku heard laughing coming from the stairs, tsunade couldn't help but laugh, she never thought an uchiha could say something like that.

"oh jeez you flatter me, and hear I thought you three are like the rest of you damned clan, may be I was wrong about you."

"stop being so judgy" Itachi spoke up, he was nervous and didn't have much of a filter when he was.

"hahaha ok ok! But seriously down to business , Sakura will always be in danger, she has the sane abilities I do they are just not unlocked yet. In time we will find out how strong she is. I will always protect her. I am forever indebted to you three however. You saved my niece. Anything you ever need feel free."

Itachi brought hiis eyes to look at hers, a small smirk on his face.

"so…I can see her again?"

"you leave?" he looked over at the small voice that was staring directly at the three uchihas. She had another sad look on her face as she walked to them.

"we have to hunny I have a son not to much older than you at home waiting for me! Auntie tsuna here though will stay with You, sakura-chan" Mikoto pulled Sakura into a hug and she kissed her cheek quickly.

"What names?"

Mikoto laughed at the pure innocence of this child, no fear of wolves! She hoped it would never change!

"my dear you may call me Mikoto, This is Fugaku, and that young man is Itachi, my other son whose not here is name sasuke"

"miko-chan! Ku-kun! Ita-kun! Sasu-kun?"

She squealed in delight, she gave mikoto and Fugaku quick hugs, and stopped at Itachi who held his arms out wide for her. She jumped into his arms nuzzling into his chest. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Itachi's face turned red.

"ita-kun sick?"

"no kura-chan, I'll miss you little one"

"visit promise!"

He laughed at the little girl, she was a little light in his darkness and he didn't want to be apart from her but he knew he couldn't stay not right now anyways

"promise" he wrapped his pinky finger wrapped around hers and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The young girl watched her new found friends leave, she was upset that they couldn't stay and hugged her aunts leg.

"aunty tsuna will I see ita-kun again?

The blonde haired woman sighed, she held a grudge against the uchiha clan for so long but couldn't help but be thankful to the three she just met. She didn't want to upset her poor niece for sh3 had already seen their future when it was to happen she wasn't sure but it was covered in death.

"I think so sakura, I think so."

She hugged the girl tighter and brought her back to her room. She shut the door quickly so sakura would not see her tears. She may be a tough woman on the outside but she wasn't ready for her sisters death. She didn't forsee this like she had everything else. That fact scared her to no end.

"What could have changed?" she said in between sobs

 _One week later_

Itachi couldn't stop thinking about his pink haired friend as he entered the uchiha territory. She may hace only been 3 years old but she left an ever lasting impression on him.

Mikoto jokingly around told Itachi to marry her when she's older so she can have grandbabies with those eyes of hers. Fugaku agreed her amazing abilities with the uchiha clan would make a strong child.

These comments proceeded to make Itachi flush red over and over again. He thought maybe he would be able to marry her one day but nothing was is stone. He was deep in his thoughts when a ear piercing scream startled him

"NII-SAN! MAMA, PAPA YOU'RE BACK!" Itachi's little five year old brother came sprinting from their uncles house and ran smack into Itachi's chest. Itachi held the little boy close relieved nothing had happened to him while they were away.

 ***sniff sniff***

"Nii-san you smell funny! Like girl funny!"

Itachi and their parents chuckled at the little boys disgusted face. He was at the stage where girls had cooties.

"Sasuke-kun we saved a girl who was a little younger than you that's who you are smelling. She has bright pink hair, and emerald green eyes and the chubbiest little cheeks ever on a little girl"

Mikoto was obsessing over this little girl. Every one knew she wanted one but had been blessed with two strong boys instead. She could only hope they would find wonderful mates. One of them hopefully being that little girl

Sasuke looked around his family but could not find the little girl. He frowned on frustration.

"Where is She? I don't see little pinky anywhere?"

"we left her with her aunt she would not be safe with us."

Sasuke frowned at his father. He may think little girls have cooties but this one smelled different than most girls. He wanted to meet the girl with the interesting but odd scent.

"but papa I want to meet the girl, it's not fair, you all got to meet her! What's she like? Can we please go see her?"

Mikoto laughed at the young boys frustration, she had always thought her youngest was a little hot head. How right he was proving her. She for saw great things for both her boys, but sasuke was going to be a game changer in this thing we called life.

"come one sasuke, I'm sure we'll see her again but nows not the time, let's go home darling, bath time

"but mom!" He was annoyed that no one would let him meet the girl, her scent was everywhere and it was driving him nuts not to know exactly who is was from.

"I promise one day you will get to meet her"

Itachi stared at his little bother for awhile, a feeling of jealously came over him, he knew his brother had an interest In his friend just by the way he was talking. He tried to brush it aside for now. It's not like his little brother could take her a way…could he?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Should I continue with this one?**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter 2 of winds of time!**

* * *

 _11 years later_

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

The pink haired teenager groaned as she heard someone slamming on the door. Her pink hair stuck to her face from sweating the previous night. She wore a sliver low cut night gown that reached just above her knees. She squinted looking out her window, thinking it was close to 7 am.

Her aunt had left to go to the city for herbs and other medicinal products two days ago so she would have to answer it .She slowly walked down the elegant staircase of her home. It was a deep cherry wood color with a gold carpet running down.

The bay windows brought in all the light they would ever need. She longed to go outside, tsunade refused to let her leave in fear of something happening to her but she was perfectly capable of protecting her self.

She had hoped whoever it was would just go away. She had a migraine and was not in the mood. Many supernatural creatures came there looking to be told there future from her aunt, of course tsunade faked it. Seeing the future is absurd, it can not be possible to know what lies ahead. It of course brought in some good money, so Sakura never said a word about it.

 _ **Bang bang bang bang!**_

The knocking got louder and sounded more urgent than before. She started picking her speed up to get to the door quicker. All she wanted to do was scream at who ever decided that 7 am was an appropriate to wake her up for some faux future seeing.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She huffed out irritated that she would have to be the own to either tell them their "future" or turn them away and risk an angry aunt.

As she whipped open the door a bloody wolf tumbled into her home. She stood there in shock for a moment. Then the realization hit her.

"oh my god aunty is going to have your head! Your getting blood all over the carpet!"

The wolf whimpered at the young girl, nudging her with his snout. She surveyed him quickly an found bullet wounds and a large gash across his back. Her hands glowed the same green from when she was just a child removing the bullets and closing all the wounds.

As soon as he was able to wolf licked her face a few times and pawed at her legs. He wants to nuzzle into her lap.

"What ever will I do with you ita-kun, I'm getting you your spare clothes, NO no nuzzling you're covered in blood!"

Itachi whined at the girl, he didn't care about being covered in blood he was just excited she was home. He frequently visited the young girl since the day they saved her. She scorned Itachi everytime he came in battered in bruised from tangling with hunters or other creatures.

He followed her up the stairs to her room as she pulled out his spare clothes. She went to the wash room and started to prepare a bath for him. Itachi scrunched up his snot and growled he didn't want to take a bath. He was a man not a child.

"Don't use that tone of growl at me mister, you are taking this bath or you are leaving!"

He whined again, he never liked angering his pink haired friend but he really didn't want to take that bath. She flicked him on the forehead and pointed at the bath that was nearly full and he just sat on his hind paws and stuck his snot into the air, Even in his wolf from he had an I don't care I'm not doing it attitude.

"Itachi uchiha if you don't get in that bath so help me I will hose you down with cold instead"

He grumbled in a mocking matter. He was an uchiha if he wanted to be covered in blood he would!

"fine have it your way!" The pink haired girl reached for a spray bottle and proceeded to spray Itachi in the nose several times. His faced was entirely soaked.

Itachi growled at her, she knew that was the one place he hated being hit with water. He pounced on her, knocking her over and shook all the water on to her as payback. He yipped in delight as she frowned.

"damn it Itachi! Get out then!" He put his head down and licked her cheek as a sorry finally getting in the bath, he didn't want to cut his time short with her.

"now that I smell like wet dog and you finally decided your going to take a bath, I'll leave you to it!" She yelled as she slammed the wash room door.

The young girl walked back to her room huffing in annoyance. Itachi had been visiting her atleast once a month since she was three. Most of the time it was just to check on her, others it was because he was stupid enough to get attacked and need healing.

However she was glad to see him, she had a small crush on him, and always was happy to know he still lived. The werewolf kind was being eradicated and she worried for the entire uchiha clans safety. She had already heard from her aunt the hyuuga clan was no more.

She is never met them but felt sorrow for them. She didn't understand how someone could cut down an entire family, even if it was out of fear.

The uchihas became a second family to her and she deeply cared for them. Although she had only known Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi. She knew they couldn't be bad people like tsunade believed them to be. She always said not to trust them and it hurt every time.

 _Flashback_

Sakura 8 years old

"aunty tsuna? Why are you do you not like miko-chan and her family?"

Tsunade eyes downcast as she heard sakuras question. She was slightly shaking as an awful memory passed her mind. Her fists clenched as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Sak, it's not that I don't like them….I just can never trust an uchiha ever again. And neither should you

Sakura knew her aunt was hiding something just by the way she was acting. She couldn't understand what could have happened. They saved her life so what was there not to trust?

"but aunty tsuna…"

"that's enough Sakura."

Tsunades voice was stern. She hated this subject and sakura never let up. She didn't like them in her home but sakura kept inviting them in. The uchiha's were putting her niece and herself in danger constantly even of they didn't know it.

"o-okay….sorry aunty

 _End flashback_

"ugh stupid ita-kun, he's so lucky that my aunt isn't here."

"Whys that?"

Sakura jumped, startled at the unexpected voice from her door way. She turned to look at a now dressed Itachi, he wore a tan shirt sleeve shirt and black pants that she had held around for him. The shirt was perfect in length for him but unfortunately was a little to tight, you could see his muscular arms about to rip threw the sleeves. He was 5ft 11 now, with long onyx hair and piercing eyes. Everything about him screamed hottie.

Sakura blushed as she was checking him out and shook away any dirty thoughts. He was 7 years older than her she shouldn't have been thinking like that of him.

"Whatcha looking at?" he inquired smirking knowing exactly what she was doing.

"n-nothing special!" She stammered, the heat on here face ever more present .

"so why am I lucky?"

Sakura sighed Itachi knew tsunade wasn't found of his family but he was determined to change her mind. Even if he had to die protecting her.

"you know why, she doesn't trust you."

"yeah but I never gave her a reason not to. I've kept this place secret for 11 years, haven't I proven myself to her?"

Itachi moved closer to Sakura, he was attached to her, outside of his clan she was the only friend he had. He always felt tsunade was going to take her away one day and it upset it to no end. She was his light in this chaotic world.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi waist hugging him, she knew he was always worried when it came to her and their friendship. She loved him and his family with everything she had. She thought about all the times he came to visit, she loved to be around him. She laid her head into his chest when suddenly her migraine increased in pain.

"ow!" She clutched her head still in Itachi's arms when a blinding light flashed in front of her eyes.

She heard Itachi calling her name but he sounded far away almost as if he was heading in another direction. Further and further away until she could no longer hear his voice. Sakura couldn't see anything and was scared, This had never happened to her before.

When the light started cleaning she could hear blood curdling screams, they sounded like Mikoto. But she couldn't make out what she was saying. she ran towards the sound of the screaming that was coming from a once beautiful home. There was a bloody hand prints on the door.

Sakura froze upon seeing the blood. She started shaking and then she heard another scream. It was a child in the distance. She wanted to run to the child but she was frozen in place, then the screaming was sudenly cut short. The scent of the high amounts of blood entered her nostrils, it made her want to vomit.

A bloody Mikoto trying to drag an several injured Fugaku threw the door suddenly appeared, she took one look at their frightened faces as a long sword pierced through both of their chests. Mikoto spat out blood and it hit Sakura on her chest.

She tried to scream but no sound emerged from her lips. She felt paralyzed when he body wouldn't move. All's she could do was watch as the life faded from their eyes.

Everything started flashing and she saw more and more dead bodies. All falling at her feet.

She saw hunters throwing around wolf forms as if they the wolves were like pillows. These hunters had a strange increase in strength and speed.

The village was burning, children were screaming for their parents. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as the buildings collapsed killing everyone inside.

She saw Itachi on the ground, he was wearing the clothes she had just given him, with what looked like his final breath saying something to someone she couldn't see.

She fell to her knees sobbing as she watched the entire clan be destroyed. At the front line of all of this was a dark figure with a familiar sickening smile.

"this will teach you to meddle in my business you disgusting fleabags!"

And then her vision went black. She was still on her knees, sobbing. Itachi had his arms wrapped around her shaking form. He didn't know what was going on, all of a sudden she was in pain, screaming no, and tears falling from her face. What had just happened.

"hey, it's okay I'm here, really I'm right here." He held her closer as she became aware of her surroundings and clutched his shirt sobbing harder.

"ita-kun…it was horrible…I saw…death…a lot of death…"

Bewildered by the sudden notion he pulled her slightly away from him to look down at her face. He knew tsunade was able to see the future but sakura thought it was fake. She was hyperventilating because she had experienced the traumatic event for her self. She could feel how they died, the pain, them being terrified.

"shhh it's okay…I promise..I'm here. I'm sure it was nothing.."

She shook her head repeatedly, she now knew her aunt had never been faking the visions. It had all been true. She was so scared, so couldn't just let this one go. It was to real, she had not been dreaming. Why would her mind imagine something as horrific as that.

"Itachi….I saw your entire family….All dead…."

He froze, he remembered how tsunade once said sakura was the same as her. Whatever that had exactly meant but now he knew. She could see the future, and his future ferried him. He stood her up with him to look her in the eyes.

"when…"

"Itachi you need to go now…take everyone out…run..please don't ignore this….i…I never believed in any of this but…it was to real…I can't have you die…convince them….please."

Itachi hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head like he always had when he was leaving. He didn't want to leave her but he had to save them. Even if it meant dying himself.

"I will…I won't die..I promise kura-chan" he knew it was a false promise for he had no idea of he would make it out alive but he be damned if he didn't try. One way or another he would save them.

Sakura watched as Itachi flew out the door back in his wolf form. She prayed for safe passage and that the vision would not come true. It would take him a week to get there. All's she could do is wait. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes. She felt that was the last time she would ever see him again.

Unable to coax herself to have a form of an appetite she went back to her room, ignoring this cruel world for the rest of the day..

 _Later that night_

 _ **Knock, knock, knock.**_

Tsunade knocked on her nieces door. She had been worried because Sakura had not come out since she got back earlier that afternoon. She saw the blood on her carpet and instantly had known an uchiha had been there for healing assistance.

She frowned at the thought of one of then being inside her home while she had not been there. What if they betrayed sakura and hurt her or took her away. She was supposed to protect her at all costs.

"Sak? I'm home are you okay?"

There was no reply from the other side of the door. The paranoid feelings were hitting her at full force. It was on It like sakura to ignore her.

She gently opened the door and saw her nieces sleeping form, her face was tear stained and she wore the saddest face She had ever seen. Sakura was mumbling no in her sleep while twisting and turning. Her covers were thrown on to the floor.

Tsunade walked over and shook her attempting to wake her up.

"Sak…hey wake up…its just a bad dream…" sakura jumped at the sudden touch ready to push whoever it was away. Before she could she realized it was her aunt and she clung to her.

"aunty…are your visions real… can you really see the future…"

Tsunade was stunned at her question, sakura had always dismissed her visions as false, why would she suddenly be asking now. She placed her arms around sakura tightly, her dream must have been horrendous.

"i…yes…they can come true..but every once in a blue moon…they dont"

Sakura sobbed again throwing her hands into her face. She was violently shaking. She felt useless, like the world was completely against her. She had very little chance at ever seeing the uchiha clan again.

"sakura you've never believed that I could see that future…why the sudden questions what wrong?"

Tsunade held her niece closer, thinking of all the things that could have happened while she was gone. Had she had her own vision? If so why now, that part of her power should not have been unlocked until between her 18th and 21st birthday. Sakura mumbled into tsunades chest but she was unable to understand a word.

"sakura I couldn't understand what you said

Sakura pulled her face out of the busty woman's cheat, taking in a deep breath.

"I saw the entire uchiha clan…massacred.."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome to chapter 3 of winds of time!**

 **Thank you to the guest who said this was an interesting story! I hope to continue to make it interesting for you guys!**

* * *

The lone wolf ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he had been running for five days straight in order to make it home. He had to make it there before anything bad could happen. He could feel his frustration building inside he was still at least 16 hours away from him home.

All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind. What if he didn't make it in time. Was he going to die to? Would Sakura blame herself if they all died? Would his little brother survive?

It was 2 am when he finally reached his village, torn up from slamming into several trees, bushes and large rocks, it was quite. There wasn't pools of blood everywhere , nobody was screaming, he let out a grunt of relief having made it in time.

Itachi skidded into his house breaking through the door which had alerted Mikoto and Fugaku or somebody in there home. Surprisingly sasuke was still knocked out even with all the glass he had just broken.

Fugaku flew down the stairs to find a disorientated Itachi, now back in his human form, bloody, bruised and out of breathe, he panted trying to regain his composure.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this! Do you have any idea what time it is" his father bellowed at him, he had never seen such fear in Itachis eyes.

Mikoto looked at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder gripping it tightly. She immediately noticed he was spooked by something but figured it had to do with Sakura.

"we weren't expecting you for atleast a couple more weeks"

"change of plans get the entire village up, pack only what is needed, we need to go now!" Itachi was just about to race up the stairs to awaken his 16 year old brother. He never felt so scared in his life.

"Itachi, don't wake him up! He hasn't had a decent nights sleep in the last week" Mikoto hissed as she pulled him back down.

"okaa-san I apologize but I'm telling you we need to leave before its too late!"

Mikoto and Fugaku stared at Itachi like he had grown three heads. This was not how their son usually acted, he was always the rational one, but now he was acting like a lunatic who forget their meds for the day.

"Itachi I am not leaving my home for some nonsense! And you are not waking up your brother now lay down your over tired!"

Mikoto ordered Itachi to back down but he just shook his head no at her. Her grip was tight on his wrist, he didn't want to hurt his mother by pulling it away to hard so he tried to pry it away with his fingers.

"tou-san , kaa-san please listen to me I don't want to die! I don't want you to die now let me go awake up sasu…"

"Nii-san could you keep it down, you'll wake the whole damn village up at this rate"

Came a very groggy, irritated voice. He had just fallen asleep to be rude awoken by his brothers antics. He just wanted to sleep but swore he never could in his house of horrors as he called it.

Itachi was thankful for a moment, sasuke had woken up from all the yelling and now he was standing at the top of the stairs. Sasuke had onyx hair like Itachi's but had more of a blue tint to it, it stuck up in the air instead of being straight, his eyes were a very beautiful shade of obsidian. He was wearing black pants and a tight fitted t-shirt with the uchiha symbol on his back.

"oh thank Kami! Sasuke pack a light bag full of essentials we're leaving now"

"No we are not! Itachi what has gotten into you!"

Sasuke looked at his mother and than his brother. He saw the fear in his eyes, he wasn't over tired he was genuinely afraid of dying at that very moment. What sasuke was unsure of was to why he could be so scared. They were uchiha after all, the strongest of the wolf packs.

Choosing to ignore his father for the moment and humor Itachi, he motioned for his brother to follow him to his room. They walked down the hall way in silence until they reached sasukes room. It was a very simple room, all's he had was clothes lying around the floor, and an unmade bed with a dark blue blanket over it.

"so what the hell was that about"

Sasuke watched his brother stiffen, he could tell that whatever it was had him completely terrified. He kept his eyes on Itachi as he ran his hands through his hair and let out grunt.

"….our fate has been determined….were all going to die.."

Sasuke stared at his brother for any signs of him messing around. When he found none his once humored eyes were filled with worry. He immediately grabbed some clothes in his bag while still talking to Itachi.

"how can you know…nii-san…please you rarely talk to me anymore…and you smell like that girl again"

"an Oracle of the sorts little brother….no one is listening to me sasuke! This is serious we need to go"

The uchiha brother ran back down the stairs with small back packs were ready to go. Mikoto and Fugaku stood before them, both equally angry. They thought their boys were out of control. They were used to sasuke losing control from his anger but never Itachi.

"You two are not leaving and that's fin"

Sasuke cut his father off before he finished. He wasn't afraid of getting backlash from his parents, but Itachi would never do or say something like this if he wasn't truly afraid.

"would you shut up already, if you would have just listened to itachi-nii instead of being asshats, you would know an Oracle saw our deaths!"

 _ **Booom**_!

A loud explosion was heard from behind their house just as sasuke finished hjs sentence. Children were shrieking as their body's were consumed by fire. Adults were crying out to the other uchiha members begging for help.

Itachi and sasuke flew out the door. The eyes widened in horror as the flames from the explosion were engulfing all the houses causing them to collapse. A giant snake hung his head over the village spitting venom at the uchiha clan. They could hear the screams from the fallen as their body's were burned and disfigured from it.

Hunters were coming in by the hordes. Their strength was completely abnormal for a human. Wolves charged in attacking them but the hunters speed countered their futile attacks. The uchiha wolves heads were being ripped from their body, children were being cut down, their screams imprinting into Itachi and sasukes minds.

Itachi was shaking from fear. He had to get sasuke and his parents out of here. He know he couldn't save the rest of his clan but he had to atleast try.

"no..no…I'm too late …sasuke we need to go…now!"

"no we have to help them!"

Sasuke screamed at Itachi in horror. Is this what the Oracle saw? His entire clan was being wiped out, he couldn't let that happen. Why would his brother just want to leave everyone to die.

Ignoring Itachi, for he thought he was a coward, Sasuke started running towards the unusually gifted hunters when their was an explosion from the side of his house. He turned around in horror.

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!

Mikoto was dragging a severely injured Fugaku out what was remaining of the door as sasuke ran to them, Itachi was no where in sight at that moment. As he neared his parents he let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived as a silver blade was rammed through the both of them. His father was instantly dead for it had pierced his heart.

Mikoto spat out blood which landed onto sasukes chest. His eyes turned red from the anger, he caught his falling parents, hot angry tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Mikoto raised a shaky hand to touch sasukes cheek.

"r…run…my…my…son…i…l..love..You

Sasuke couldn't breath, he was to frightened to move. His parents his cousins everyone was dying in front of him. He suddenly heard Itachi groan in pain and it brought him back to his senses. The noise as coming from his brother was barely above a whisper, but he could hear it like he was screaming in his ears.

Sasuke cloaed hia parents eyes and ran towards the sound when he stumbled over a half dead child, holding his intestines inside of him, screaming in agony. Sasuke was heartbroken, this child had no hope to survive.

"I'm sorry" he said and quickly ended the child from more pain. Continuing to try to find his older brother.

His tears were falling harder, as he slayed numerous hunters in a blind rage. He could no longer feel the pain from the silver entering his body. His mind was on one thing. Finding his brother.

Houses were destroyed, blood pools were all around him. The smell was nauseating, he finally picked up a little of Itachi's scent at that first house near the edge of his village. Dropping to his knees sobbing when he found Itachi under a collapsed roof, moaning in agony.

"nii-san!"

Itachi forced himself to look up at sasuke, blood was pouring out from his little brother, his breath hitched as he saw his eyes red from anger. A normal uchiha was not able to produce the sharingan in human form, With his one free hand he placed it on sasukes knee.

"g-go little brother….s-save yourself….it's a-already to l-late for me"

"no…NO!"

Sasuke tried to remove the wood off of his brother but it was no use. It was to heavy. He couldn't stop his tears. He was failing as an uchiha, he couldn't save anyone.

"I c-can't feel the l-lower half of my b-body s-sasuke….go before…it's to late….Find the scent of the girl….GO NOW"

Sasuke stared at his brother shaking, not wanting to leave him behind, but he knew if he didn't go now he would die to. He reverted to his wolf state. His fur was a lighter gray but was covered in blood. He howled and gave a small whimper of defeat towards Itachi. The hunters were closing in, it was now or never.

"go l-little b-brother….Find her"

He whined again and started darting off towards the forest. He looked over his should back at Itachi one more time as a black haired figure with pale white skin stood over his body. A sickening smile on his face.

"This will teach you to meddle in my business you disgusting fleabags!" And he brought his sword down upon Itachi's body.

Sasuke looked away before he could see his brother murdered and howled once more darting off into the night, stricken with grief. He was going to avenge his family, sasuke will never forget that twisted smile.

 _I'll avenge all of you_

He thought as he ran off into the moonlit sky broken from all the death that surrounded his heart. He ran until he could no longer feel his paws. He had already lost to much blood and had a high amount of poison spreading through his body. He tumbled forward losing his battle to the darkness.

* * *

 _Back at tsunades cabin_

It had been 5 days since she sent Itachi off at about 2:30 in the morning sakura woke up screaming in fear. She felt like somebody was stabbing her in her stomach twisting the knife on her organs. Her arms and legs felt like they were on fire.

She felt the horror, the sorrow, the pain. It was the same from her vision, Itachi had been too late. She slammed het face into her pillow sobbing, screaming no over and over again. Her second family was gone and she knew it.

Tsunade slammed open her door, a giant machete in hand to gut whoever was attacking bet niece. When she found no one in her room, she saw her niece sobbing hysterically into her pillow. She thought sakura hard another nightmare, so she went to hold her. She wasnt expecting sakura to slam her body against her own.

"they're all gone aunty! A-all of them…"

"sakura it was just a nightmare it's okay, I'm sure everything is gone

Tsunade tried to reason with Sakura, she was in hysterics and was unable to calm down. She was shaking uncontrollably, the tears were staining her face.

"n-no….I felt like my h-heart as just been r-ripped through my c-chest, I could feel the l-life draining from their b-bodies, there all g-gone"

Sakura felt the fear, the death, the anger, she cried and cried until her body started screaming at her. Her stomach started turning and she leaned over the bed to vomit all over the floor. Before she lost herself to the darkness she vowed to protect any supernatural creature she came a cross. Her tears to continue to fall as she was unconscious.

Tsunade was stunned at her sudden realization, she felt what sakura was feeling only once herself. When her own soulmate was taken from her...She sat there all night humming a song to keep sakura asleep, worried she may awake screaming once more.

"ita-kun….you promised…" sakura mumbled in her sleep. Tsunade felt her own heart brake for her niece. She could only hope sakura would recover from this as she drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

"BOSS! This ones still breathing! What should we do? End his misery?"

The mysterious figure smirked as he came up from behind his disciple. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"No he'll be an important asset in the future. Pick him up and let's go our work here is done"

The man hesitated but complied picking up the broken body, not wanting to make his master upset, they walked off into the night as the boss started planning his next move.

* * *

 **did sasuke survive or did he die? What about Itachi? What's going on who was still found breathing? All answers will be revealed in time!**

 **To be continued**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed. I'm glad I kept your interest!**

 **I once again apologize if anything is wrong I am only human and write this on my phone.**

 **If anyone has triggers please skip the first flashback**

* * *

 _499 years later_

The 500th uchiha massacre anniversary was tomorrow morning. It was a beautiful night to be walking, the moon was brightly shinning their way. The creatures of the night could be heard making the love sounds through out the forest.

Sakura who appeared to be 21, had short pink hair that was just above her shoulders and bangs that went a cross her left eye, she work a dark pink crop top and short black shorts. A carried a medium sized bag over her shoulder full of supplies.

She was walking deep into the forest accompanied by a rather large fox who had orange and yellow flames all around him.

They were heading to the old uchiha compound to do their yearly ritual. They were both silent while walking lost in their own thoughts. The fox had been doing this with sakura for the last 250 years. He could clearly remember the day he met her. It was something he would never forget

 _Flashback 250 years ago_

A bright blonde haired man wearing was walking through the village of konoha. It had been a bright sunny day but the man felt like it was his darkest moment. He was hated in this village, an immortal demon they called him. He wasn't one for violence so he took their words and beatings in silence.

Most people were frightened by him, he was to calm for them and they worried he would snap and eliminate all of them. They tried to convince the elders to destroy him before he could do them harm but the elders themselves refused to be apart of it.

They would walk by hiding their children whispering to them, that he was a monster and to stay clear of him. Some would just run in the opposite direction. He at one point tried to tell them he would never hurt any of them but they started beating him and pelting him with stones.

The few who weren't afraid held hatred for him. They would corner him and beat him until an inch of his life. He still would not lay a finger on them.

He had always kept his anger level low but his tolerance was wearing thin. The bruises he wore were a deep green from the most recent attempt on his life.

It wasn't like he could say he wasn't a monster, he was. The kyubi demon power in him made him so. He didn't want people to look at him like that, he wanted a friend. But after 250 years of being alone he finally had enough.

The people around him pelted him with stones. They laughed as he flinched, his tears fell silently as he tried to leave from the mass amounts of people starting to surround him.

"why don't you just go die some where!"

A girl shouted at him, while pushing him down. He gripped the sand under his hands, tears falling harder. He was getting angry and he knew he had to calm down. If he didn't, he could hurt all these people. Truly living up to the name monster.

He stood up and ran. Ran from the noise of the town's people laughing ran from his pain. He had enough, he finally reached his braking point. These people wanted him dead, so be it.

He made it to an old bridge 25 miles away from the village, the sun was setting in the east. The sight was beautiful. He thought it was nice to see something so pretty before had plunge into oblivion. The water below the bridge was shallow you could see the pointed rocks below. It would be an instant death once he hit.

He saw a silver wolf standing on a cliff far off into the distance. The wolf appeared to be staring at him while howling. The blonde made eye contact with the wolf and gave him a sad smile. The wolf's howls sounded like a protest to him. At least he knew one being was not scared of him.

He hopped on top of the side wall of the bridge. Staring down into the water convincing himself this was the only way to be free. No one would miss him, they'd all be happy he was gone.

"hey what are you doing up there?"

A small voice asked him. Startled, he almost fell off, He didn't expect anybody to be out there. He refused to look at the person standing behind him.

"I'm giving you all what you want. I'll be gone and you won't have to be afraid of the monster anymore"

The figure shook their head. The blondes voice was trembling from sadness and fear. She reached out to grab his hand before he could slip away. He finally turned to look at her and was amazed at what he saw.

A beautiful pink haired woman stood behind him. She had short pink hair and vibrant emerald eyes. She wore a red kimono with white cherry blossoms running up the left side. She stared at him sadly with her emerald orbs.

"I am not afraid and I don't think you're a monsters

"you must not be from konoha, if you were you would know I'm dangerous"

The blonde tried to remove his hand from hers but she held on to him tighter.

"please come down from there. You don't deserve to die, i don't care if you think you're dangerous, I want to be your friend"

The blonde man stared at the woman who was being so kind to him. He wanted to just jump off the bridge, once she found out about who he really is he knew she'd run from him. They always did. He strangely couldn't find the nerve to jump any more though.

As he finally decided to get off he slipped, thee woman held on to him even though she was in danger of being flipped off the bridge. She struggled to keep him suspended in the air and tried her hardest to pull him up.

"I won't let you fall just help me!"

She was digging her heels into the side of the wall as hard as she could. The blonde didn't want her to go over with him so he reluctantly flung himself back over the bridge landing on her in the process. His face was inches away from her bright red face.

He didn't know if she was blushing or just exhausted. He was losing himself in her eyes so he quickly got up with an out stretched hand. She smiled at him while getting up but quickly frowned.

"you're hurt"

She eyed his bruises before bringing a gentle green glow to them healing him. His eyes went wide, she was different just like him. He smiled a wide grin thinking maybe just maybe he found his first friend. She clasped his hand in between hers walking off with him.

"I'm Sakura by the way"

"Naruto uzumaki"

 _End flashback_

Naruto inwardly smiled at his memory. He made his first of many friends that day. He found reason to stay alive. When he found out she came to the woods every year to plant new flowers he took it upon himself to come along with not wanting her to get hurt from hunters.

Sakura stared ahead trying to hold back her tears from Naruto. Even though it had been almost 500 years the wounds from the loss still felt fresh. Every year on the anniversary of their deaths she'd walk to the uchiha compound to replant flowers, light paper lanterns and have a small fire.

She would never forget that night she felt all their deaths. Tsunade had tried to tell her it was alright and that it was just a nightmare. At first she desperate wanted to believe her. She tried to lie to herself over and over again.

 _Flashback 499 years ago._

The moon was full that night, with no clouds in the sky you could see the stars shinning bright. The moon was brighter than ever that night illuminating every inch of the grassy clearing. It had been 4 days since she felt all their deaths.

Sakura sat in her room curled up into a ball, her eyes, red from crying, hurt. She felt like her tears had dried up. She wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep.

Tsunade tried to tell her that everything was alright. That the uchiha's were still alive. No matter how many times, she tried to make her believe that, she knew something was wrong.

Sakura thought she heard a faint howl coming from the woods. She pushed herself to get to the window to hear it again. Another howl had been heard. Not one she knew, she thought maybe it was an uchiha she didn't know. Maybe someone had survived.

She stared out the window until a giant silver wolf was bounding towards the cabin. He looked to be 8ft long. His paws were the size of her head. She had never seen a wolf that big. Even alphas were not as big as whoever this wolf was.

She ran down the stairs as she heard banging on the door. Tsunade was already there, with the door wide open. Not noticing the pink haired girl standing behind her. She could see a man with silver hair, But everything else was hidden behind tsunades frame

"...It's been awhile"

Sakura could barely make out what this person was saying to her aunt. He kept his voice low, but she got the jist of what he had said.

"yes…bad….uchiha…dead.."

"NO!"

Sakura fell to her knees, screaming no over and over again. Shaking she was in hysterics. Tsunade was startled at the sudden outburst. She tried to hold sakura but she kept shoving her away. Sakura passed out from the shock before anything else could be explained to her.

 _End flashback_

The whole clan had been confirmed dead that night. When she was finally able to get out of bed several days later sakura headed to the uchiha compound. She burned all the bodies giving them a proper wolf funeral and washed away all the blood. She cleaned the entire compound until it looked like nothing had ever happened.

She planted Red Spider Lilly's for their death. Blue sweat peas for farewell and white chrysanthemums for grief. As a routine she came back every year just like now to replant and tend to the old compound.

She was glad she didn't have to go alone anymore, with Naruto with her she never worried about somebody following her. She always worried somebody would follow her to the compound and destroy her memorial service to the uchiha clan.

"neh sakura-chan should we make camp for the night? The uchiha village is like 5 hours away from here we should rest for a little while. Plus I'm hungry!"

Sakura giggled at the now human form Naruto. He was always hungry but her stomach growled to signaling it was time to stop.

He had blonde spiky hair with the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He was wearing on orange and red t-shirt that clung to his muscular chest. He world orange shorts to match his shirt.

"alright, alright make a fire would ya?"

Naruto stopped and found the wood that was around them, broke it into pieces, and used the kyubis power to light the fire.

"tell me you have ramen and water in that bag of wonders!?"

"yes Naruto-kun"

Sakura pulled out the ramen, a small metal pot, two bowls and two bottles of water. She remembered to pack extra this time. She didn't want a fiasco again if Naruto whining because they ran out of ramen. She sat next to Naruto and handed him everything so he could make it the way he wanted to.

After cooking and then eating their food in silence they laid back and stared at the sky. The stars were shining brightly upon them. Naruto started pointing out all the constellations to Sakura. Telling her they were loved ones from the past watching over us.

"sakura-chan? Do you think our family in the stars still care about us?"

"I believe so Naruto-kun. They brought us together didn't they?"

He thought about what sakura had said. They were brought together by fate, not in a romantic way, they were more like brother and sister, and that's how he liked it.

"yeah…they did" he smiled and drifted off to a light slumber unknowing a pair of red eyes had been watching them for the last two hours silently to themselves.

* * *

Watching the two creatures fall asleep I started to ponder on the things they were taking about. They mentioned the stars are loved ones watching over them…I wonder if mine were to? It was slightly comforting to believe they were still here even after 500 years.

I didn't understand why the would be heading to that blood bathed compound though. Didn't they know everyone was dead and everything was stained red. Who are they? Are they going to desecrate the compound anymore than it already is. They looked way to young to even know anything about the massacre.

 _I didn't smell anything malicious from them though…odd_

The smell from the woman…seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't be to sure. I don't remember much after the deadly night. My companions were staring at me as I came back over to them. They annoyed the shit out of me but I couldn't stand being alone.

"where'd you go?"

"not your business"

I shook my head at them and prepared to get some more rest. I had to continue following these two. They intrigued me. The woman seemed human, but the scent was off. The man on the other hand , smelled like a fox. Which is weird, I mean really weird.

 _I'll guess I'll have to just ask when we all arrive to our destination_

* * *

 **mystery point of view! I wonder who it could be! Is it an uchiha? Is it someone else?**

 **And yay for sakura for saving Naruto! But what's with the sliver wolf from both their flashbacks hmm?**

 **To be continued my lovely readers**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Unfortunately i cant give everything away as much as I would love to answer everyone's questions! I promise all answers will be revealed!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _2 hours later_

I woke up shortly after falling asleep. I had an nagging feeling that I missed something while we were walking. The woods were awfully quiet like the creatures were avoiding something. I heard a small shuffle to my left in the woods that drifted about 150 feet away.

Sakura was still sleeping under the star lit sky. Her breathing was slow and even. She evaded the nightmares but we possibly were in danger. It was always something, nothing could just be perfect for once.

I sat up quickly surveying the area around me. Im so stupid. I got so lost in my thoughts tonight I hadn't realized we were in danger. I could make out three figures off in the distance. The wind picked up and carried their scents towards us. I could distinctly smell three males.

 _What the hell_

Using the kyuubis power to enhance my eye sight , I could see they had weapons scattered everywhere. I could hear a small laugh coming out of the youngest one. What were they waiting for. I sniffed the air once more to determine what these people were and was shocked to say the least.

 _One…two…three…no two humans…and a wolf?_

Wolves never traveled with humans. Especially hunters, so why was their a wolf among those two. Could he have been brain washed?

I looked back to Sakuras sleeping form and frowned. I hated having to wake her up but the danger around us was to great to ignore. I need to put as much distance between these three and us as I could. If it is a brain washed wolf he would be a lot harder to fend off.

A lot of hunter groups wanted me dead, other groups tried to kidnap sakura. What if they wanted both? I reverted back into my fox form. The flames were going to get their attention but I needed to get out of their quickly. Nudging sakura gently to not startle her, her eyes gently fluttered

I turned my head to where the figures were and growled in their direction.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

I let out another low growl and stuck my snout underneath her small frame. I pushed her up and motioned for her to get on my back. She stared in the direction I was growling at and nodded, getting on my back. My flames wouldn't burn anything unless I wanted them to. It was some special technique I had

"let's lose em buddy"

I dashed off towards the uchiha compound. One we arrive there Sakura will be able to conceal us with a glamour from humans eyes. I'll still have to deal with the wolf but it be less dangerous than all three.

* * *

 _Hunters I had never seen before were all around us. They had the strength and speeds of a vampire but clearly smelled human. The smell of blood was everywhere. I tried to fend off as many hunters as I could but my left eye ended up being severed._

 _"help us! Please"_

 _I heard uchiha wolves screaming around me begging for help. I watched children die. A sense of guilt for not being to save them hit me hard. Everytime I reached someone who was screaming I found them dismembered, or almost spilt in half with their insides all around them ._

 _A giant purple snake was spouting venom from his mouth. He would aim for the buildings and the wolves, myself included. The venom was highly flammable, hunters were lighting everything on fire, while the venom dissolved parts of the uchihas bodies._

 _I dashed around blood now soaking my silver fur, dodging the venom from the snake. The houses were on fire collapsing in on themselves. Screams of pain were silencing as everyone died around me. I had to find my team. They were counting on me, I couldn't let them die not now..._

 _Obito…rin…where are you_

 _My thoughts were cut short when I heard a distinct woman's scream. I raced towards the middle of the compound to find rin sobbing over a fallen obito. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him sadly with my one good eye. He had been crushed by a collapsed building. Flames all around him, he looked to me with a small smile._

 _"rr…rin…take my eye…Kakashi needs…it…"_

 _She peered her glossy eyes over to me, and sobbed harder. Rin shakily took obitos left eye. He was barely hanging on. He continuously was coughing up blood, and was paler than a ghost. With his final breath he spoke to us._

 _"r-run….kakashi…s-save r-rin"_

 _His head dropped with a thunk. Rin screamed No over and over again, sobbing louder and harder than before. Hunters started gathering around us laughing. I nipped at her hand urging her to get on my back but she shook her head._

 _"we can't leave him kakashi!"_

 _But we had to, it was to late for my dear friend. I snatched the back of her shirt with my mouth and ran away from the hunters that were almost completely surrounding us. Rin attempted to smack me. She was screaming that I shouldn't have left him..She was in denial..obito was already gone._

 _We made it about 6 miles away from the compound when rin started insisted on putting obitos eye in my head. I hadn't realized she was bleeding until then. Her stomach was coded in the sickening red color. Her breath was ragged. She needed a doctor…she was human and wouldn't last much longer._

 _I tried to refuse her but she wouldn't budge. She told me it had to be do e now or the eyes wouldn't take. I whimpered realizing the sacrifice obito had made and wanted to replaced the eyes, shaking harder from the blood loss._

 _"see all better….we…we have to survive for obito kakashi…I know….but it hurts so god damn bad"_

 _I licked her face when her tears started falling again. I let out a howl on agreement, I didn't knkw gow much more loss I could take._

 _suddenly her eyes went wide she jumped over me as a blade meant for my end slammed into her chest. She turned her head and smiled at me mouthing run as her body dropped to the ground_

"NO!"

I jumped up sweat pouring down my face. It had been a long time since I had that nightmare. I had lost everyone to hunters.

 _I failed you both.._

Five hundred years have passed since I witnessed the uchiha massacre. I stayed away from humans for a very long time after that. I could never trust them again after killing the love of my life and my best friend.

Unknowingly to my two companions, Guy and Rock Lee, I infiltrated the legion of hunters to make sure the innocent creatures were not being killed. They could kill off those who were evil, that didn't bother me, but to kill innocent children and people. Well I never wanted to witness that again. Werewolves are pretty much whipped out, at least I haven't found any other than my self since then.

Neither Guy or Rock Lee knew I was a wolf. They both assumed I had been a wayward traveler and took me in. I still couldn't bring my self to trust them, so I will never tell them my secret.

"kakashi! My youthful rival I heard you yell, dreaming of losing to me again are you?"

I gave guy a dry laugh, he didn't know how wrong he was. I stood up stretching and walked back towards where our fire had once been. Wearing my dark green cargo pants that held plenty of kunai, senbons, and shurikans, and a black shirt with the sleves ripped off the sun was still coming up over the horizon.

"isn't it a wonderful day of youth Guy-sensei! Kakashi you have awoken to enjoy the most beautiful sunrise of youth!"

Both Guy and Rock Lee enjoyed wearing this weird green spandex suit with large orange socks. They came it helped them with their speed but I honestly thought they looked absolutely rediculous and could be seen a mile away. It was a wonder how they weren't dead yet.

I never responded because my thoughts drifted to the blonde and his pink haired companion. I felt like I have came across them before but it seemed impossible. Their scents though kept me thinking otherwise.

 _They would have to be hundreds of years old and they both barely look to be 21._

Inconspicuously I smelt the air searching for their scent. I frowned when I realized they had been gone for some time now. I was careful not to be caught following them but they must have realized it because their scent was dull now.

Guy and Rock Lee had no idea we were following them. I had told them we were patrolling for a band of vampires that was taking people from the village. Which technically wasn't a lie but as soon as I came across those two I knew I should follow them.

I didn't want them to destroy the memory of the compound anymore than it already has been.

"Guy, Lee, we should probably start heading out"

"yes my youthful rival! We wouldn't want to be caught with our pants down!"

* * *

Naruto and sakura had made it to the uchiha compound by 6 am that morning. The entire area had a soft mist going across it. You could smell the morning dew, hear the chirps from the birds who woke up from the sun. Sakura loved watching the sunrise although she was exhausted she couldn't fall back asleep just yet.

She got off of Narutos back stretching her limbs trying to wake her self up. Her back hand been turned from Naruto so when she turned around he had already resumed his human form. He was scratching the back of his head, awkwardly laughing.

"sorry for the rude wake up call"

"no it's okay Naruto-kun, I don't want anybody ruining this day anyways."

Sakura waved him off and proceeded to pull our bananas, bread, and more water for breakfast. She was going to need the energy to fix all the flowers and bring the back to life.

The pair ate in silence both still groggy and wishing for a cup of coffee. Sakura was planning the right spell to being forth the new flowers to make them bloom specifically today.

Naruto was devouring his food like he had not eaten in the past ten years. Smiling with his chipmunked cheeks at Sakura he thought about how odd it was that somebody had actually followed them.

In the last 250 years the only time they were ever in an danger was when a rouge vampire had stumbled across them. But that was pure coincidence these people were tracking them.

"Mahb glmsmr"

Sakura shook her head at Naruto for trying to speak with his mouth full and frowned at him. He knew she couldn't understand a single thing he said. He swallowed quickly and resumed speaking.

"maybe we should glamour this place from humans huh?"

"yeah...specie ab hominibus"

Sakura spoke in Latin to bring forth a glamour that wouldn't allow non supernatural being be able to find them. She couldn't make it both ways or it would same herself and Naruto out of the village.

You see sakura was a witch as well as an Oracle, that's were her healing abilities come in. Although there is something else about her not even she knows. Her aunt knows more but refuses to say a word.

"I need a nap before I do anymore spell work Naruto I'll burn myself out" she yawned before pulling out her sleeping bag to take a small nap.

"I'll wake you before noon, I'll keep watch no worries, I'm not tired sakura-chan!" truth be told he really wasn't. He hated the idea of being followed and it made her extremely edgy.

"Thanks naruto-kun"

Sakura took a deep breath and got comfortable on the ground in front of the only remaining compound. She would never sleep inside she felt it was disrespectful. As she drifted to sleep she thought she heard a small voice in her head.

 _Help me…_

* * *

His fur was covered in old dry blood as well as fresh new blood pouring out of his wounds. To anybody looking he looked like a red wolf however this was not the case. He severely needed a bath to clean his wounds and wash away the blood.

He got caught traveling by a group of inhumans as he liked to call them. They were hunters but had been ingesting vampire blood to give them their strength and speed.

He came across this information while sitting at a bar one night. Some dude with gray hair and glasses was giving these hunters "enhancement pills" which smelled awfully like vampire blood to him.

He was heavily wounded, in his mind he was asking for help but he knew he didn't truly want it though. He had been pretty much alone for the last 500 years unless you wanted to count the time he spent with the annoying team that he managed to ditch as of late.

He looked around him with his hazy eyes trying to figure out exactly where he was. He large eyes widened as he came to the realization, he hasn't been back this way in a very long time.

 _Home_

He thought in his mind, he hasn't been home in so long and needed to rest so his wounds would heal. He had a feeling those hunters were tracking the blood he left on the ground. He was several miles away from home but he just had to make it.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the curve ball I threw at you! Thanks for reading!**

 **To be continued my lovely readers**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my lovely readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

 **I wish i could put the point of views but I feel that knowing exactly who it is like that gets rid of the mystery i hope you can understand.**

 **I have to say this is the longest chapter so far of this story!**

 **I apologize in advanced to any and all mistakes as I am only human and write this on my phone(damn auto correct)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"wake up sakura-chan!" The blonde knucklehead yelled in her her. She woke up with a jolt, immidiatly punching Naruto so hard he went flying into a near by tree.

"shit! Naruto you scared me!"

Sakura ran over to Naruto to heal his now broken nose. The light from her hands was warm against his face, he laughed, this always happened but sakura always healed him

"I'm okay! Sorry sakura-chan I just thought you'd want to plant your flowers, it's like 2ish I think you refused to get up earlier"

Sakuras eyes went wide she had wasted precious time that she need for cleaning, making lanterns, and planting the flowers now she only had three hours before the sun started setting.

"damn! Damn! Damn!"

"why don't I start the lanterns! We need how many again?"

"oh naruto-kun that would be a big help! We need 175, one for each member who died..."

She sadly looked towards the compound and got ready to clean the building and surround area. Picking up dead flowers, leaves, dusting and washing took almost 2 hours. She tried to go as quickly as possible she still needed to conjure up the spell to plant the flowers.

"Haec lilia florent in terra ante solis occasum!"

Once more Latin had been spoke. Flowers that would not bloom until just before sun set had appeared. The whirled around creating a pattern in the ground. The pretty blues, red, and whites if looked at from above, looked like the uchiha clan symbol.

Sakura, wiping the sweat off her brow joined Naruto in making the lanterns. He had down a wonderful job so far. Some were red some were blue others were white. Some had little wolves on them others had roses. But they were all special to her.

"oh my god Naruto-kun you are such a life saver there beautiful thank you!"

"hehe no problem only got like 50 more to go!"

"well let's hurry the flowers will be blooming in about 45 minutes and well have to light the lanterns soon after!"

The quickly finished the last on the lanterns. Giving each other a high five they looked at the what's work. The compound looked like somebody had been living their this entire time. It was beautiful.

The flowers started to bloom and sakura smiled. A sad smile but still smiled. She missed itachi amd his family, she had hoped they were watching over her, happy that she kept them forever in her memory.

The sun was almost all the way down, Naruto lights the little flames with his fox power. And the all start floating in the air. Sakura sat down pulling Naruto down with her she leaned her head on his shoulder, sniffling ever so slightly.

"they would be proud of you sakura-chan"

"I hope so.."

* * *

Watching from a distance kakashi had a small smile on his face. He had realized she had made it so humans could not see what she was doing, but he saw the beauty in it. The flowerrs, and the lanterns. He wanted to praise the young kids, well not so young if they had known the uchihas they were pretty old.

Guy and Rock Lee were oblivious to what was going on, being human they couldn't see what kakashi was staring at. In turn they stared at him fearing that he may have lost his mind. They didn't understand what was making kakashi so happy.

"kakashi you don't look so youthful is everything okay?"

"hmmm? Oh yes I'm fine. I'm going to go get lost on the road of life I'll be back"

Kakashi wondered far enough away before considering paying his respects with the two creatures already there. He had no intentions of fighting then nor scaring them. He figured showing up in his human form would be the best option.

He sluggishly walked toward the compound when he suddenly smelt another presence moving in fast, right towards the compound.

Who ever it was, was going to the compound. Great just great it was another wolf. Those two didn't stand a chance at the uchiha compound didn't stand a chance. Or so he thought. The other wolf was a ways out so he had time to get there but need to warn them as soon as possible. Who ever this was had a pissed off agenda.

* * *

Naruto, who was in his 6 tailed fox mode, was playing around with Sakura. He had gotten bored just watching and wanted to cheer her up. He pounced on her playful, earning a small laugh and a light tap on his shoulder.

He felt his ear twitch sensing a new presence behind him. It was that wolf he smelt! He turned around quickly growling and snapping his jaws at the silver haired man heading their way.

The silver haired man held his hands up, a sign he was not interested in fighting. Sakura who was standing behind a protective Naruto stared at the man. She couldn't quite place when she made met him but she knew she had before.

"I mean no harm, you see I just got lost on the road of life"

"we know you were tracking us, what is it that you want" sakura snapped at him. Sure she made a promise to protect all the hood supernatural creatures but she had no idea who this one was.

"I wanted to morn with you, I'm shocked to see two people so young morning for the uchiha clan. I watched what you did. Beautiful indeed, there is one more thing though…"

Sakura stared at him wanting him to continue, Naruto had his own questions so he had transformed back into his human form. He quickly cut this mystery man off.

"hold on! You're a wolf hanging around a bunch of hunters! You haven't told us your name, I can't trust you, why were you tracking us!?"

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. These two must had had run ins with some bad people. Smart he thought but he truly had no hidden motives. They were right to be untrusting of him, he knew he didn't trust them at first either

"my name is kakashi hatake. I walk with hunters not knowing who or what I am to protect innocent creatures from having their lives taken away. I tracked you because I did not want any more desecration to happen here. After being here when everyone was killed and this entire village was destroyed well I didn't want anyone to disturb them from their final resting place.."

Sakura had a sudden realization from where she knew this man. His voice was the same voice she heated the night everyone's deaths were confirmed. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You…you're that silver wolf that came to my aunty tsunades to tell her…what happened.."

"aah I did, you must be sakura then, I never got a clear look at you face that night…"

"wait silver wolf? I know you! Well kinda anyways you were howling at me when I almost went off the bridge!"

Kakashi stared at the two and started chuckling. He felt he was blind to have not realized he had come across these two people but stayed away. He felt responsible for not being able to save any of the clan members that night so his thought process was to stay away. Until recently, when he decided to pretend he was a hunter.

"small world huh. Sakura you aunt is a dear friend of mine and so was your uncle …well before he disappeared. I was thought to be the last wolf left but there seems to be one coming this way from the north"

He was calm about it on the outside , on the inside however he could feel this wolf's power, but he smelt a lot of blood coming off of who ever it was. It worried him, he had a sudden urge to protect the young creatures in front of him. Almost like a father and his pups.

"I wonder if it's Neij…or maybe it's Hinata-chan! Do you think it could be sakura-chan? If it's Hinata-chan I'll be so excited to see her!"

Sakura thought about it for a second. Neji and hinata would not be coming from the north. They had moved the cabin to the south end of the forest, when the humans started building more villages closer to their home.

"no Naruto they'd be coming from the south and it wouldn't be one or the other it would be both. Those hyuugas don't like to travel alone"

If Kakashi had been drinking something he would have choked at that very moment. When he heard the last name hyuuga. They were supposed to be all dead, how was it that two survived.

"did you just say hyuuga?! Arent they all dead?!"

Sakura giggled at kakashi's sudden outburst, he had looked so calm and collected every sense he got in front of them, that his surprised look was hysterical.

"yes hyuuga we found them wondering about 150 years ago, but that's another story for a different time."

He nodded in agreement, and took a seat, he had explained to Naruto and Sakura that he was going to stay to morn but also be there was this foreign wolf in case they needed help. The began telling each other their stories to get more acquainted while the time past.

Kakashi couldn't help but actually feel at peace with being around these two. Sakura and Naruto had reminded him so much if Rin and obito.

Sakura was head strong and had a temper obviously from her aunt, she had monstrous strength as well considerinf he threw Naruto in his fox form about 300 feet away from them.

Naruto was a goof ball. He made ridiculous jokes and all in all acted like a moron but he defiantly wasn't. He truly believed their in good in everyone and wanted the world to come together as one. He had a dream that everyone could live in harmony instead of agony.

Although the two kids as he called them, he was smiling. Still alert but it was nice to feel happy again.

* * *

The sun had set in the east the lone wolf was deep in his thoughts about the beings chasing him. He ran as fast as he could but the gashes on his hind legs made it near impossible to move any faster. He growled at his own stupidity he should have known not to get so close to the inhumans. Trying to gather information on them was about as hard as pulling a real needle out of a bunch of fakes that looked identical.

He knew they were ingesting vampire blood to make them stronger, faster, all and all better hunters. He knew none of them knew what they were actually ingesting. He had watched for many a year exactly what the effects were from taking the pills.

The pills were addictive, the more you took the higher your addiction rate, the worse your withdrawals were. Like a narcotic. He had heard from old stories in his past that the only way to become one of the vampires is to let them bite you, they drink your blood and you drink theirs on the blood moon. They pump you with their blood and some type of poison in their fangs and walaw! You're a vampire!

As a young pup his mother would tell him horrifying stories of humans who actually would get addicted to just drinking vampire blood because of the high they got off of it. They'd feel a mix of drunk and high all in one.

 _Disgusting_ he had thought.

The withdrawals of the pills were similar to if they had been drinking straight vampire blood but with one more side effect, if they had gone to long with out the pills they would go out in a blind rage killing anything in front of them before dying themselves. Once they started with the pills they couldn't stop ever.

A rumor through the grapevine was that those pills were also a new way to turn hunters into more vampires, a very deceiving way but theoretically he hasn't seen it as such yet. He attempted to get ahold of some of those pills to get them tested but had been caught and thus why he's severely injured.

After replaying the events through his head he looked up and saw what he had thought was fire coming from his old. The blood loss made him disoriented but all's he saw was red. He was angry, somebody clearly was destroying the last remaining memories he would ever have of home.

He had already been agitated because of his own stupidity of being caught but now he was on a new level of pissed off. Who the hell did these people, more than likely more inhumans, think they were. It's a graveyard over there, haven't they done enough!

His sudden adrenaline rush pushed him to get there, even with all the blood loss he would make it and they would pay.

* * *

Sakura stared towards the opening of the village, she now could feel the wolf's presence her self. She could feel his anger, his disgust but most of all she felt his pain. Physical and emotional. This wolf was injured she just knew it.

Red eyes with 3 black tomoes were staring at her through the trees. She stumbled back in in slight fear. This wolf was angry and directing it towards her. It seemed as if Naruto and kakashi hadn't noticed the new company just yet. Her eyes transfixed on his she felt like she had known those eyes.

 _It couldn't be.._

She never got to finish her thought as the bloody wolf cane hurling at her small form, growling and snapping his jaws he was caught off by Naruto in his fox form standing protective in front of Sakura growling at the new comer.

Kakashi had gotten behind the wounded wolf growling as well. He and Naruto were ready to attack. The bloody wolf snapped his jaws at the two new comers. His vision was growing blurry, the blood loss was seriously getting to him. Jumping to attack the fox before him, he was slammed to the left by the silver wolf.

He snapped dangerously at both began to attack again. Clumsily swinging his paw towards the foxes face, who in defensive bit it. He yipped in surprise and tried the same to the silver wolf but was knocked down again.

He shakily tried to get up to attack once more but Naruto jumped on him to keep him down. Violently he was trying to shake Naruto off but it was no use. The normally strong wolf felt defeated. He thought this was it. He was going to die, never completing his goals. It almost made him want to cry, but he had not cried in hundreds of years.

Sakura stared the wolf in his eyes. She felt as if she knew him. She could feel his anger towards them and it made her stomach quezy. Hesitantly she walked over to the wolf and kneeled down in front of him.

"I don't want to hurt you" she reached her hand out to touch him and he lowly growled. He took in the scent of her hand and paused his violent shaking. He looked at her as best he could trying to see her face. The scent was so familiar to him but he couldn't pin point it.

"please let us help you. Change back and I can heal your wounds

The wolf yipped annoyed, he would not change back so whatever she was could have the last laugh. He still did not want to trust her.

Kakashi, thinking that this wolf looked like a member of the uchiha clan, the red and black eyes were usually a clear indication but quickly brushed it off. He couldn't belong to the uchiha clan, they all were dead, weren't they?

The wolf eventually collapsed from exhaustion, but he did not change out of his form. Before his vision succumbed to the darkness one final thought crossed his mind.

 _How could I know your scent? Who are you_

Kakashi, however did resume his human form. He looked between Sakura, Naruto, and the new comer. Sure the new comer came to attack but it felt more of a defense. Many questions floated through his mind. Could he have been related to the uchihas? Or is he a rouge? If he's a rogue why would he be so defensive of this place?

"sakura I think you and Naruto should take him back to your aunts. He won't survive out here."

"I agree…but who is he…I mean I only knew they were two wolves remaining then you show up and now him."

Kakashi shook his head trying to not give anybody false hope, including himself. This wolf needed medical attention and quick or else he would die.

"let a not worry about that right now. I have to go back you and Naruto can get him to your place right? I'll see you again soon when I can"

"uh…alright, hopefully its soon you're always welcome….come on Naruto let's get this wolf on your back are you sure you can hold his weight he looks kinda heavy?"

Naruto licked Sakuras face, meaning he was okay. Sakura helped get the wolf on his back and swung her self behind him to keep him steady, and to start working on closing some of his wounds.

* * *

 _3 days later._

Three days had passed since the new comer had succumbed to the darkness. The sun was shinning brightly threw the window landing on his face. He, now in human form had raven hair and pale skin Unfortunately his clothes had been destroyed from the fight so he layed their in the nude.

Groaning, putting his hand to his head, that had a massive headache. He rubbed his eye trying to see clearly. He nearly jumped up to transform to escape but realized his body hurt to much to even do that. He was awkwardly propping himself up on the navy blue bed and looked around.

 _Where am i?_

Looking around he saw that he was in what looked like a normal bed room. He breathed deeply, he smelt that girl everywhere as well as the fox. Had they taken him to torture him he wondered?

 _No I wouldn't have woken up in a bed_

He looked down at his naked self and was astonished to see his wounds were mostly gone, some had small scars but it was nothing compared to what they could have been.

 _Did they some how do this….shit I need clothes_

He peered over the the cherry wood desk to his right and saw a note. Making his way slowly to it he picked it up, scoffing slightly.

 ** _Clothes are in the closet to the right._**

 ** _Personal shower to the left._**

 ** _Hope they fit_**

 ** _We're not here to hurt you don't be scared_**

He rolled his eyes he was anything but scared annoyed more than anything. He considered he could use the shower before he runs off. He made his way to grab the clothes, it was a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He judge the size would be appropriate and made his way to the bathroom.

 _What in all Kami's name is going on here_

* * *

Naruto had been alone since earlier this morning. Sakura, Neji, and Hinata had gone into town yo get more food and medical herbs. Everyone of his friends typically tried to blend in with the normal humans to not raise suspicion.

The wolf that had attacked them at the uchiha compound still had not come out of the guest room they had set up for him. Sakura had healed him as best she could, considering he had not changed into human form.

Sakura had refused to go into the bed room fearing this guy was going to be naked. They had left some clothes in the room for when he does wake up just in case. Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen thinking about who this wolf could be and how he could befriend him.

He thought about what sakura said. She had told him not the let the new comer leave before she could finish treating his wounds. He was free to come and go as he pleases but he needed go be fully operational before hand.

Narutos ears picked up the sound of rustling around from the bed room he was in. He prepared himself for when this guy was going to come out. Trying to be patient was one of his pet peeves but he didn't want to destroy tsunades house by getting into a fight. She was one scary lady when pissed at you and he didn't want to be beaten into oblivion the next time she came home from her travels.

The mystery man, slowly walking towards Naruto sitting at the table was glaring at everything around him. Naruto waved at him energetically, with noddles hanging out of his mouth.

 _Idiot_ he thought. He had been looking around the house and he could smell that two other wolves had been there often as well as the fox and the girl. The blonde in front of him was the fox.

 _Really this guy?_

"Hey! You're finally awake! We thought you'd never get up! My names Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! What's your name man?"

"….my name is…"

* * *

 **until we meet again my lovely readers :)**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello again my lovely readers! Thank you for the reviews! I promise all answers to any questions will be revealed in time. If I went to fast this story wouldn't be any fun now would It ;)**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Apologies in advanced for any mistake for I write this on my phone**

* * *

The coals from the fire of the previous night had finally gone cold. Lee and guy could be heard going on about the powers of youth and how essential their morning breakfast was. Unlike other hunters who had been, as Guy called it, cheating to obtain power. Lee and him were vigilant on their training.

"My most valued rival have you awoken yet?"

Kakashi from inside of his tent groaned quietly, exhausted from thinking of the well being of the ones he left behind three days ago, sleeping was not coming to him easily. He had wanted to go to tsunades house right away but knew his team was already suspicious of where he had gone before.

 _Flashback_

Kakashi stepped back into the clearing alerting guy and Lee of his presence. They ran to him knocking him over, with giant tears falling from their eyes.

"oh kakashi! We had thought the most unyouthful things had happened to you!"

In their bone crushing hug, kakashi was having a hard time breathing. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought they were using those dangerous pills that had be surfacing more and more as of late.

"yes my rival! I would have been so upset if I had been unable to challenge you to a dual ever agajn!"

Kakashi, moved to push the duo off of him, and sat up hastily. He had wondered why they hadn't gotten to far into the woods trying to find him. They were only maybe 100 feet from the uchiha compound.

"well you guys didn't go to far trying to find me

Lee shook his head, he looked confused as well and truly had no explanation to what happened while he was gone.

"oh but we did, but some how this place is hexed or something cause we kept ending up back here!"

Sakuras magic to ward humans away is definatly interesting

"that is…odd to say"

"so where'd you go!? You've been gone all this time and now it's dark. You could have been killed!"

"just lost on the road of life"

Guy stared at kakashi, he knew he was lying it was written all over his face. He always disappeared and would say the same things. The truth will eventually come out so he decided against pushing it even though Lee wanted to press. He raised his hand and beamed at kakashi.

"don't get soft on us my rival! We need you in tip top shape!"

 _End flashback_

"yes guy I'm up"

Guy suddenly dragged Kakashi out of his tent, a fearful look in his eye. Kakashi didn't get a chance to ask what'm was going okn when he followed guys gaze.

In the shadows before them stood a man about 6ft 1. He had long black hair and pale pale skin. His grin reminded them of a snake. The purple that surround his eyes was like a hazy violet. His tounge proceededd to slither as well.

"who are you?!"

Lee who had just realized they were not alone, spoke frist. He refused to show fear in front of any enemy. The man before them let out a sinister laugh before appearing behind Lee using a syringe filled with a sedative and knocking him out, he did the same to guy before reappearing in front of kakashi.

"now kakasssshi, we have much to ssspeak about"

Kakashi, growled at the man in front of him. His smell, his laugh oh how it had haunted him for many a year. After all this was no man. He was the alpha vampire, the man being the uchiha massacre. He was ready to take on his wolf form to get his team to safety even if the consequences were high.

"No we don't Orochimaru"

"oh but my boy we do you see you smell like three different people on my list, I've been hunting them for a very long time now be a good little doggy and speak to your master"

Orochimaru let out another sinister laugh as he took steps towards the now fully wolfed out kakashi. Kakashi was snapping his jaws, and growling from the pit of his stomach. Orochimaru flashed in front of him in an attempt to slam him into a tree but kakashi fangs clamped down upon his fist. He pulled his hand back scowling at the wolf.

"oh you son of a bitch, now look I'm bleeding!"

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining brighter than ever before, the birds were singing a lovely song. The villagers were all lost in conversation and hadn't noticed the arrival of the three travelers.

The three travelers had stopped often at this village, sometimes to pick up food, others to get medicine they need. They blended well with the humans no one ever suspected them to be anything other than so. The pink haired witch, Sakura, was wearing a deep red sundress with black petals circling the bottom of it.

Two wolves accompanied her, Hinata hyuuga, who was a blue haired pale violet eyed girl, she wore a light blue sun dress with yellow flowers on it.

Neji hyuuga, hinatas cousin but they acted more like brother and sister, had long dark brown hair, with pale eyes. He wore tan shorts and a light brown t-shirt.

Where one of the hyuugas went the other followed. So when hinata said she was going with sakura to the village Neji offered to go as back up in case they were followed home. He didn't care if the two could take care of them selves he was indebted to Sakura for taking them in and Hinata was his last remaining family.

Neji who had been speaking to hinata in a low voice about how pathetic these villagers were, although she was frowning at him for being so cruel, hadn't noticed a girl with twin buns in front of him and knocked in to her, she went to grab his shirt for support and ended up taking him down with her.

The now flustered Neji, who was on top of this mysterious girl, adorned a faint blush, and quickly moved to help her up. When she swatted his hand away grumbling about him being rude, and clumsy. Hinata and sakura slightly giggled at neji for being so caught off guard for the frist time in his life.

"i..uhm..I'm sorry"

"whatever just don't let it happen again…who are you threw anyways I've never seen you around before and I know everyone around here."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the woman standing before her. In her hair were two senbons made to appear to be A fashion accessory. She wore a green tight fitting tang top and black shorts. her left thigh was a gun strapped securely, she also had one in her left combat boot. A long, silver knife strapped to her right. Sakura was sure she held other weapons on her.

 _Hunter_

"were travelers seeing the world! We are so sorry about our friend he gets clumsy sometimes!"

"….right..I'm Tenten...ill get out of your hair but be careful out there. I don't know of you realize how dangerous it is in those woods, creatures you civilians couldn't begin to understand hide there"

Hinata, saw how Neji was looking, he had a small sparkle in his eyes, she knew he had a slight attraction to the huntress in front of them but she was dangerous. Hinata grabbed both sakura and be his hands flashing the huntress a fake smile while briskly walking away but not before catching the look of suspicion in the girls eyes.

"thank you for your kindness, we be sure to be careful"

As soon as they were far enough away from the girl hinata stopped dragging her companions a long. She looked at both with a worried expression.

"she's suspicious of us…I could see it in her eyes…we need to get everything and go as soon as possible."

"I agree Hinata, I'm sorry for getting us into that situation.."

"No neji it's okay don't blame yourself, we don't need much anyways, hinatas right we should hurry up before she gets the bright idea to follow us home"

They briskly walked through the reat if the village picking up many fruits, vegetables, meats, herbs and of course ramen for Naruto. Neji made a face if disgust towards the ramen.

"How can he eat this stuff" neji inspected the box of instant ramen "he's gonna die of a heart attack I tell ya"

Sakura giggled at Neji, she wasn't a big fan of him eating ramen all the time, and he was right but knowing Naruto He wouldn't go down without a fight, heart attack or no heart attack.

"let's go home before Naruto has that heart attack from not getting his ramen"

* * *

Battling orochimaru was not on his today's to do list. Both of his partners were down and now the alpha vampire was asking about the three kids he had just left. He had already pissed off the werid snake by bitting a hole clean through his arm.

There was no speaking anymore it was now war. Orochimaru kicked kakashi into the base of a tree and he yelped loudly. Shaking slightly as he rose from the ground he lunged at orochimaru fully intending to bite his arm off.

Orochimaru laughed and slammed his foot once more into his side. Slowly walking up towards Kakashi he pulled a silver blade and proceed to cut a long slash along his arm. It burned like all hell and cause Kakashi to whimper.

"I'll have to be going now, well meet again kakashi"

Kakashi groaned feeling completely useless he couldn't keep up with orochimaru. He shifted back In to his human form, without noticing Guy had one eyes slightly open.

He couldn't understand why he was after those sakura, Naruto and the new wolf…unless..No all those children were dead? Werent they? Kakashis distraction may have just cost him his life even if he has no idea

* * *

."….my name is sasuke.."

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired man in front of him still wondering what the hell he had been doing here. He didn't trust anyone and just because he wasn't killed by who ever these people were didn't make him change his ways now.

Naruto could sense Sasuke skepticism. He thought for a minute on how to respond without causing fear to hopefully a new friend.

"dude you were so screwed up! Sakura was positive you'd be put for an other week, she healed you yanno? Even though you were a bastard and tried to attack her"

The pink haired girl?…healed me?

Sasuke had many questions through his head. He could smell her but she didn't typically smell like a witch. There was another scent he couldn't put his tounge on. He clicked his tounge in annoyance at the fox boy.

"hn can I leave now"

"well you sure want to go tail it outta hear real fast, listen sakura said not to let you leave until your fully healed she couldn't finish since you refused to change back to a human"

"I'm fi…"

Just as he was about to argue with Naruto the door slammed open. In came in sakura, Neji , and Hinata, each of them were holding a bag. Sasuke assumed groceries. He took in Neji and hinatas appearance and couldn't believe he had two hyuugas in front of him. He knew those eyes any where.

He gaze locked with sakuras as she dropped her groceries and medicinal herbs. She hadn't seen anything aside from his eyes. They reminded her of Itachi's almost exactly. Her breath hitched in her throat. Trying to regain her composure to focused on his other featurws.

The shirt he wore showed off his toned chest and arms. He had a lot of muscle density and she suddenly for a moment pictured running her hands all over him, like the sex god deserved..oh god where did that come from! Ignore that.

She went to his facial features and while he looked a hell of a lot like Itachi's we definetly was not him.

"oh…uh…good your awake I…I can finish healing you now…"

Sakura had never been so flustered in her life. She had literally thought she was looking at a dead man just a second ago and felt terrible.

"hn..No need"

"of course the great uchiha would turn down help. You were always fickle sasuke"

Neji's voice rang out and sakuras head started spinning once more.

 _Uchiha…no…there all dead…_

"could say the same to you Neji, although I'm surprised you're alive"

 _They know each other..?_

Naruto was beyond confused him self. All the uchiha had been confirmed dead so how in the hell was one standing before him and on that note how the hell did him and neji know each only thing that did make sence is why he attacked them. They were trespassers to him.

Sakuras vision went blurry she couldn't comprehend, that an uchiha was alive and in her house at that very moment. He was staring at her like he could see into her soul. The room began spinning faster until everything went black as she dropped towards the floor. She never did hit that floor though.

* * *

 **until next time my loves**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late update! I've just been very busy the last week!**_

 _ **I appreciate all the reviews that I'm getting and I'm extreamly happy that you still enjoy the story. I will absolutely try harder to keep everyone's names capitalized but auto correct sucks when you type on a phone :)**_

 ** _Well enjoy guys!_**

 ** _I apologize for any mistakes for I write this on my phone._**

* * *

"She's the healer?"

 _Huh…who…..who is that?_

She looked to left and then to the right but saw no one. Everything around her was pitch black. Even putting her hand up was of no use. She frowned at being alone in the dark.

She attempted to use magic to make a makeshift light for her self but found it magic was not working. Sighing she put her arms out, feeling walls on both sides of her.

 _A hall way? How did I get here…_

She let her hands run down the walls as she walked. Attempting to find a light switch as she slowly roamed the unforgiving darkness. Not that she was afraid of the dark she just particularly didn't care for what she couldn't see. Not to mention knowing her magic was useless right now irritated her.

She felt like punching the way, how could she let herself end up in a place where her magic was useless, she was alone, and damn it! It just had to be pitch black in there. She felt like she could star in a corny horror movie right about now. Weak, defenseless, girl gets murdered by some guy with an axe.

Go figure that's how she would end up dying to.

"yeah! She's amazing believe it!

 _Naruto! Where are you? Can you hear me?_

A sudden fear started creeping up the back of her neck. Her arms were covered in goose bumps. The air felt like it was thickening around her. Every feel like someone or something was watching you? That's how she felt.

 _Odd…Very odd indeed.._

Every fiber in her being told her to run. That danger was approaching and she wouldn't be able to escape if she didn't move no. She was trying to dismiss it as pure paranoia but her mind refused to let up anything soon.

She had felt paranoia before when she was a kid, at least that's what her aunt used to always tell her. Aunt Tsunade said she went through the trauma of watching her parents be murdered but Sakura could not remember anything about it.

It plagued her mind a lot, knowing something like that she should remember but her brain blocked it for ever coming back to the light. At least that's how it was explained to her. She may never know what happened either, Tsunade refused to tell her anything about it.

"Hn…what is she?"

"Ne? She's a witch and an oracle!"

"No, there's something else.."

 _That strange voice again…again is he asking about me? What does he mean something else?_

She tried to call out to Naruto but it was done in vain. He couldn't hear her, she realized after he wouldn't answer. She groaned in frustration. How was she to ever leave wherever this place was if no one could hear her. That fear she had felt was creeping faster, stinging the back of her throat like a double shot of whiskey.

"What do you mean Teme?"

"Her scent. It's not of a witch."

 _Huh..?_

She stopped walking for a moment, testing her luck one last time, she called out to Naruto. Everything told her none of this made sense. She could clearly hear him, why was it the opposite for him?

 _Ughhhh!_

A low growl came from behind her. Spinning around she moved her hands up to a fighting position. If she couldn't use magic, she was still going to put up on hell of a fight. She scowled at seeing nothing, there was no indication that the growl was real. What was going on?

That paranoid feeling was back ten fold. She hated feeling like this. She couldn't see a damn thing and now she could feel her heart rate picking up faster than it had been before. She was starting to get a little shaky.

 _Damn it Sakura! Now your imagining things get it together girl!_

Shaking her head in annoyance, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Turning back to the way she was heading she slowly opened her eyes to continue on down the hall way. She froze almost instantly, dark golden eyes stared back in her direction, gleaming white fangs adorned a sickly smile.

"Run little kitten"

Stepping backwards, fear evident in her eyes, She spun on her heels running away from that pair of eyes. The eyes that haunted her nightmares, than same ones she was unsure as to who it was.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. Listening to his maniacal laughing she grimaced, she wanted to do nothing but cry. She felt trapped, like a mouse running from a cat.

Of course she would be the one to get stuck in a game of cat and mouse. Her luck was terrible just like her aunts. Constantly betting on things she shouldn't have or in this case thinking your imagining things when you're not.

"You'll never escape me kitten! I'm coming for you and all of your friends to!"

Suddenly a small light came to view. Salvation she beamed. Whatever was yelling to her would have to reveal themselves in the light. She needed to be able to see it, only then could she face her fear.

 _A door!_

She ran straight into the door, thank God it had been unlocked! She slammed it shut, closing her eyes she put her hand to her chest. Her breathing was ragged, she never felt that much fear since her very first vision. Opening her eyes , she blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the blinding white light. She clear out two figures standing about 5 feet in front of her.

"she looks terrible"

"I'm sure she's fine Sasuke, She is strong it may just be another headache"

 _Nei? Who is Sasuke? Is that… no that's not Neji in front of me…that's.._

 _"Mikoto? Fugaku?"_

The two raven haired figures slowly spun to face Sakura. Scowling at her with the famous Uchiha glare. Upon viewing their faces, Sakura gasped. Their faces were pale, from the lack of blood flow, hair was disheveled. Dried blood at the corners of their mouths and their eyes dead to the world.

Mikoto pointed at Sakura , shaking in anger.

 _"You! You did this! It's all your fault!"_

 _"Mikoto….N-no I…."_

 _"Shut your mouth child! I knew you were bad for my wife and son! Now look at us! Dead because you didn't save us!"_

Sakura took several steps back. Trembling as her tears poured down her face. Mikoto and Fugaku advanced towards her, murderous intent in their eyes. Two of the people she loved like her own parents made her feel useless, and guilty. She wanted nothing more than to run from all this pain.

As she turned to run two arms wrapped around her petite waist. She squeaked in surprise. Looking up threw her tears to see the hard face of Itachi. He snarled at her attempt to move away from him.

 _"I….Itachi…"_

"Dude…she's crying….help me"

 _Naruto….help._

"Hn. I should have let him kill you! I'd still be alive!'

 _"Please! Itachi….it…it wasn't my fault"_

Sakura sobbed, trying to make this whole thing go away. Why wouldn't it stop, this couldn't be real, this had to be a nightmare. Her magic failed time and time again. Her eyes widened as she looked back towards Mikoto.

A long broad sword had appeared in her hands. It gleamed as the light hit it, ever so sharp. Sakura hadn't realized Fugaku advancing towards her.

Itachi threw Sakura towards Fugaku who restrained her. He made her turn around now staring at Itachi. He made a move to grab the sword from Mikoto. Smirking at the terrified face of the pink haired girl in front of him. He raised the sword aiming it right for her heart.

"DIE!"

She screamed as he brought the sword to her chest.

"ITACHI! NO!"

Shooting up from the bed, wide eyed, heavy tears falling down her face. She flinched as Naruto pulled her into his arms. Rubbing her back, and holding her tight. He shushed the poor whimpering girl. It had been so long since she has had a nightmare of this extent.

"its okay, it was just a nightmare Sakura-chan. I'm here, Neji and Hinata are here to….oh and the bastard to!"

Upon hearing the last part of his sentence she looked around her surroundings. She found her self no longer in the white room, nor in the dark hallway. Home she thought. She looked down to find her self laying on the couch, sweat pouring of her brow.

She looked around and her eyes landed on the unfamiliar face standing to her right. He had an uncanny resemblance to the fallen Uchiha. She was about to speak up on the matter when he confirmed it for her.

"How do you know my brother..."

* * *

The fire crackled under the stars. Kakashi stared at his two unconscious teammates, and frowned on displeasure. He was aware that Orochimaru was the alpha vampire but didn't not realize how fast he truly was. He could have easily killed them but why didn't he? What was his motive for keeping them alive?

Orochimaru had mentioned the kids he had ran into earlier but what was his business with them? He knew Orochimaru was at fault for the bringing down of the 6 most prominent supernatural clans,

Namely The warewolves The Uchiha, The Hyuuga. Both very powerful clans of wolves who generally were all alphas. Constantly they held a rivalry against each other, but it was all in good sport. They both had been around so very long that it was heart breaking that they were gone.

The fox demons, The Namikaze. Who had been around since the dawn of time even before the Uchiha and Hyuga clan. They were a very strong clan who honestly was generally friendly but that smile could be deceiving when they needed. Sly as the foxes they truly were.

The Elemental witches/Oracles …wait what else were they again? Some Oracle hybrid was all he could remember, The Haruno/Senju. Much wasn't known about them due to the fact they refused to tell what exactly they were, but it was deffiantly more than just a witch.

The spiritual witches, The Nara, and The Yamanaka clans. Both unique witches in their own sets. The Yamanaka could invade the mind, make others do what they wish. It was scary sometime times but they were amazing for interrogation.

The Naras on the other hand worked with Shadow spirits, they could trap you and make you use your own hand to kill yourself if they truly needed to. Remarkable technique they had.

It was a shame that all those well respected people were all gone. And that's what Kakashi truly thought That was until Sakura mentioned the name Hyuga, as in she knew them. So that would make two more survivors.

Then that blonde, naruto, was his name right? Looked just like Minato Namikaze. Oh and that wolf was surely an Uchiha, the blood red eyes with black tomoes were a dead give away. If they all survived could members from the Yamanaka and Nara clan survived as well?

It was all starting to come together in his mind, he was sure of it now. These kids were the one Orochimaru had been after. He wanted super soldiers to take out the human race entirely.

To run experiments on the heirs of the clan to bring forth the ultimate hybrids. Deadly hybrids. He wanted to make a cross between all the heirs and himself to give birth to a new race. One who was superior to everyone.

He remember the day that changed everyone's lives forever. The day Orochimaru swore vegence on all the clans.

 _Flashback over 500 years ago_

The winds of the November air penetrated through the all to thin walls at the Nara compound. Being located at the top of the mountain, away from most of civilization as a precautionary measure from potential threats, made the winds even colder.

Supernatural beings all came together to show peace between the different races. Werewolves, Fox demons, Vampires and witches all under one roof. Who would have thought that there was no war between them.

The clan heads had organized a big meeting between the clans heads and some of the other alpha beings. The meeting was more like a giant party for anybody who wasn't a leader. The clan heads were to determine weather or not a war should start with the humans. Most were actually against the idea of war.

Sure the humans were scared of them but that's because they didn't know them. If we, as supernatural beings, could reassure they had nothing to worry about we would live in peace. Most of our civilization were building families.

Unfortunately there is several individuals here who believe the opposite. They believe the humans are rash and will immediately try to kill them on sight. They don't believe we could ever possibly reason with them.

Sitting around a grand table, was Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Fugaku Uchiha, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga and Tsunade Senju.

Now Kakashi wasn't actually a leader at all but he was greatly respected in the supernatural community. Most praised him for his efforts against anybody killing innocence and his bravery during battle. They all felt he had a right at the table unlike some who went against everything they stood for.

"I don't believe we will have to resort to war, if we could just communicate with the humans they may be Willing to strike a deal"

Minato of the fox demons spoke first, he was wise with his age being alive longer than anyone else. He had the most experience with human culture and found they were truly only afraid of things they didn't understand. He believed if they could get the to understand everything else would fall into place.

"Minato, while I agree with you about not wanting war, especially with all our wives pregnant with our heirs. Or like my wife pregnant with my second, I don't believe they will accept a deal with us."

All eyes shifted towards Fugaku Uchiha. He was a man of few words which is why everyone was so shocked he had even said anything at all.

"I have to agree with The Uchiha, No human will ever be willing to settle with a deal with us"

Their mouths dropped open, even more shocked than before. Never had Hiashi Hyūga ever agree with any Uchiha. Granted they did not hate each other but they were always rivals in everything.

"Tsunade, did you drug Fugaku and Hiashi? Their agreeing!"

"Shikaku Nara I did no such thing! Don't you think I would have made them be dancing in their underwear on the table by now if I did! What are you laughing at Kakashi!?"

Kakashi was holding his book of Icha Icha paradise to his nose. He was chuckling at how everyone honestly seemed to be enjoying themselves even if they were on the brink of war with humans. Everything seemed right.

"Hmmm? Oh you see I was reading and there was this part that just…"

"little ears!" Inoichi pointed towards a young itachi who had snuck into the grand room. He was hiding behind a plant trying to find out why his dad was no longer at the party. He was getting bored and his mom was being a "pain" as he thought.

"Itachi…go to your mother I will be right out."

The young boy frowned at his father. He came out from behind the plant into the light. He wasn't one to fight with his father even though every4hing in his head told him to do so. He politely bowed towards Fugaku.

"yes…father..sorry"

The door shut behind him as he left and they resumed their conversation. Although they all agreed, the amount of death a war would lead to was not worth it. They were unsure how to avoid it. Being spilt that a deal could work, and it not working at all.

It could all be a trap, which is what Fugaku, Hiashi, and surprisingly Kakashi had been trying to push. Everyone knew the wolf clans were the least trusting of humans. It was natural to hate them for them.

Tsunade, Inoichi and Shikaku were in agreement that the humans may be more willing to actually work with them. Bring their knowledge and skills into the world and maybe be able to live in peace. It would take work, a lot of work but it was do able.

Tsunade only wished Jaraiya was here he could get everyone to agree with Minato quicker but alas he had been pulled away to his "work" or being a pervert as she called it.

Minato scratched his head, while he was glad nobody wanted war he was agitated that the wolves refused to see that humans weren't all bad.

While deep into their debating the door was slammed open, the clan heads abruptly stood up anticipating an attack from the intruder. Only when Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto had appear through the door did hardened their stares.

You see Orochimaru was not very welcome around them. He had a tendency to turn humans into vampires on purpose, or just kill them in general. He made them sick with all his weird experiments that he would put those poor people through before murdering them in the most brutal way imaginable.

"I have the ssssolution to all our problemsss"

The old vampire beamed, he had a huge ego to him. He believed himself better than most supernatural creatures, and defiantly better than humans. As Tsunade one called him. He was an egotistical violent bastard, who always wanted to see chaos.

"You are not welcome here"

"oh Minato, pleasssse no need to hisssss at me, but you sssee I have a ssssolution. Humansss, pathetic creatures really, are increasssing their numbers and ssstrengthss. If I take all of our DNA and combine it I could make usss sssuper soldiersss, onesss who could rule over those vermin! We would be rid of them for good!"

"You can't just kill the Innocent Orochimaru! You're insane, we will never let you use us in an experiments! We would be no better than the hunters who kill our own! I demand you leave at once!"

"If you won't let me do it with you let me ussse your new offspring that are coming! They're stronger I can already feel it! I shall make them super soldiers! Giving them my God like abilities! Ahhahahaha!"

"you…you are a mad man! Those are our children I demand you leave! The clean leader of the of the Naras I can personally say I would rather strike a deal with the humans they ever deal with you!"

Orochimaru hissed at The clan heads. They were making a fool out of him! Couldn't they see he wanted to make them better, God like even. Sure they'd be used to his disposal. Maybe to produce his own heirs, to do it bidding, even his own chaotic pleasures, but the human race would be eradicated.

Orochimaru wanted to be king, and king he shall be! He will take what is rightfully his and make it a reality. Even if it meant slaughtering anyone who got in his way. He made a simple nod to kabuto, and walked towards the door. Betrayed by his brethren he hissed before he left.

"You are all traitors to the supernatural kind! You'd choose pathetic weaklings such as humans over your own brethren! I promise you I will take what I want! I will take those children! I will rule the God damned world! Everyone will be my slaves! You'll see!"

 _End flashback_

Kakashi sighed, he hadn't taken Orochimaru seriously like he should have that night. None of them did, they should have now all of them were dead. He missed them all dearly and new he had to protect those kids who sure as hell seemed to be tied into all of this.

Laying down to watch the stars to clear his head, Gai who had been awake for at least any hour now, had known what he saw. His eternal rival was a werewolf! He couldn't be a bad person though he protected them from that nasty vampire.

 _Oh what do I do my youthful rival. I should just kill you but….I don't know…could we have been wrong along about the supernatural._

* * *

Sakura blinked once, then twice, then a third time. She didn't want to faint again but here this boy was. He looked stunning, now that she adjusted her eyes.

His muscles were well toned in his arms and legs. She could imagine that he had a wonder looking chest. His jaw line was tight But sexy all st the same time.

She realized the only thing, Itachi and this new guy had in common were the eye color and hair but even that was still slightly different shades. She found her self blushing, while looking him over.

She was confused that Itachi never mentioned his extremely attractive brother. Was he younger than him or maybe older? Did they get along? How did he survive.

Oh she had so many questions but didn't want to push him about painful memories. If only she could get close to him, but he seemed so put off.

"I... uh…wait..brother? He…uhm..he never told me.. about you"

"Figures…so you going to tell me how you know Itachi or what?"

Sasuke stared hard at the girl, he vaguely recalled her scent, and had came to his own conclusion about the girl but he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to tell her to not blame herself for everything that happened to his family was not her fault.

Her sad eyes tugged at his heart, he knew she must have seen the carnage of that night. How close she truly was to it he didn't know and was unsure if he wanted to either. She was shocked, sad, and unsure just like him.

No matter how cold and distant he seemed, the familiar scent wanted to make him to uncharacteristic things. Such as speak more than a couple words, hell he thought of apologizing to her, how could one woman do this to him and he didn't even know her. what the hell is going on in his brain.

Could he allow himself to get close to this girl? He needed answers that much he knew but why did she have to show all of her emotions in those emerald eyes.

* * *

 _ **until next time my lovely readers**_

 _ **Moonlight Whisperer**_


End file.
